1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of photographing an image thereof, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus to adjust a volume of a guide audio by using depth information of a captured image, and a method of photographing an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may capture an image without checking an electronic viewfinder (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) image or the like) and an optical viewfinder which are installed in a photographing apparatus. For example, the user captures the image without checking a display when performing timer capturing and self-capturing.
In particular, if the user performs the self-capturing, the user captures the image without checking a display. Therefore, the user is not able to check an area in which an auto focus has been performed. As a result, the user captures an image having an undesired area in which an auto focus has been performed.
If the user performs the timer capturing, the user captures the image without checking the display. Therefore, the user is not able to check a position where the user is. Also, if the user is far away from the photographing apparatus, the user is not able to be aware of a state of photographing.
In other words, if the user captures an image without checking a viewfinder as described above, the user is not able to appropriately check an area that the user wants to capture.